Un premio a tus logros
by Dribel
Summary: Es sobre la Guerra de Invierno y eso... Mi primer fic :'v (se va a notar mucho por como lo redacte :'D) Bueno...eso... Gracias por pasar por aqui :D


**Un premio a tus logros.**

**Una carta con destino a Suecia.**

**Es una mañana igual que cualquier otra para los finlandeses , sienten el frío invernal que azota en el país, un frío indeseable , igual que las noticias que se aproximaban… Era así de infame.**

**Una noticia llega a los finlandeses, los soviéticos quieren parte del Istmo de Carelia y establecer bases navales en esta , a cambio de una parte de su territorio, a los ojos de la opinión popular y el presidente del país esto es un ultraje, por otro lado, para evitar problemas con la URSS al comandante del ejército y al parlamento finés no les parece mala opción, ya no importa mencionarlo , bueno, al final el presidente se negó a firmar el tratado, ¿sabes?.**

**Bueno , claro que lo sabes, tu me ayudaste. No importa. Solo estoy recordando , jeje… ¿Recuerdas lo que ese hijo de… el maldito de Stalin hizo? , ya sabes… el incidente fronterizo del que nos responsabilizo , cuando en realidad fue su culpa, invadió mi país con esa excusa tan… ¡ugh! , ¡me duele el estómago de solo recordarlo!.**

**Todo incio así, con el "accidente" , Stalin envió un descomunal ejercito con esa excusa, aún lo recuerdo , inició una marcha hacia Helsinki , una gran marcha que marcaba el incio de una guerra.**

**Dicen que debí haberme rendido , pero nunca me gusto parecer débil , creo que eso es algo que tu sabes mejor que nadie , no iba a dejarme ganar tan fácilmente, ni yo , ni ninguno de nosotros. Esa es la determinación que hizo a Finlandia lo que es hoy.**

**Bueno, ya sabes, no íbamos a dejárselo tan fácil al ruso, Iván y Stalin iban a lamentar invadir mi país, sin importar que fuera invierno , en ese momento no me importo mi condición, no me importo estar enfrentándome a "La Invencible Rusia en Invierno". **

**Definitivamente no le iba a ser fácil, no contábamos con una gran cantidad de equipo pesado , solo un par de tanques, cañones y aviones , cavamos trincheras profundas , para protegernos del frío, y claro , no pude evitarlo , ¡con saunas! Y un par de búnkeres de concreto, todo esto en Carelia, en la línea Mannerheim , concentramos todo nuestro limitado equipo de defensa, logramos soportarnos hasta que la ayuda llego , enserio , muchas gracias… tu país me ayudo mucho, recuerdo que enviaste cañones, tanques, rifles, munición y 4,000 hombres sino mal recuerdo. Woah… no debiste molestarte tanto… jeje , ¡por eso eres mi sueco favorito , Berwald!. Otros países enviaron aviones y promesas de ayuda… gracias a todos ustedes pudimos aguantar a las masivas oleadas de tropas soviéticas. Los volvimos cadáveres rusos congelados, muy invencible en invierno, ¡ja! , si le patee su congelado y frío trasero siberiano a Iván , no gané , pero… ehm… yo… Le hice pasar una enorme vergüenza a ese maldito ruso… ¡no hay mejor victoria para mi que esa!**

**Pero también perdí otras cosas además de la guerra … solo recordarlo me llena de rabia , me da ansiedad por querer darle un buen puñetazo en la cara al idiota de Iván y al estúpido de Stalin… Esa mañana fue muy dolorosa para mi , tuve que dejarlas … a las dos.**

**Mi esposa y mi pequeña niña, las sonrisas en sus caras llenas de lágrimas, fue tan devastador o más que la guerra.**

**Mi hija no comprendía del todo la situación por su corta edad , pero si entendía algo: Yo me iba y no volvería hasta que todo terminase.**

**Recuerdos de un frío pasado**

**Entonces comienza a recordar, después de décadas de no pensar en ello le era difícil.**

**Recuerdo la horrible conversación que tuvimos mi esposa y yo poco antes de irme.**

**-¿De verdad debes dejarnos?- Dice la mujer**

**-Es mi deber , sabíamos que algo así podía pasar cuando nos casamos, ¿no?, que algún día algo así iba a pasar- Dice el hombre**

**-Lo sé. Pero Tino, hasta hace poco no habías estado en casa debido a esa monstruosa guerra halla afuera, ¡no quiero que te vayas otra vez!- Dice la mujer con los ojos llorosos.**

**Hay una pausa con un horrible silencio. La mujer se limpia las lágrimas y es ahí cuando Tino rompe el silencio que los mata lentamente. **

**-Helen, debo hacerlo aunque no quiera, no tengo opci…- Tino es interrumpido por el estruendoso llanto de su mujer.**

**Hay nuevamente una pausa, que, si no fuera por el llanto de Helen , seria silenciosa.**

**-¡Helen! , ¡cálmate!- Dice Tino con seriedad**

**-¿¡Qué me calme!?- Dice histérica Helen**

**-Si. ¡cálmate!- Dice Tino**

**-¿¡Cómo demonios quieres que me cal…-Grita la mujer que es interrumpida por Tino**

**-¡Helen!. ¡Cállate y mírame a los ojos!- Interrumpe el hombre**

**Helen respira hondo y se tranquiliza.**

**-Muy bien… ¿de que color son?- Pregunta Tino con toda seriedad**

**-¿De que color?...- La mujer responde mirando sus ojos con detenimiento**

**Helen responde con sorpresa ,pero correctamente**

**-Morados…- Responde con toda tranquilidad pero un poco sorprendida**

**-Así es. Son morados. ¡Como los de Heavy Metal Rocks!-Dice Tino**

**-Agh… Me alegro de que tu amigo le pusiera Steph , sino ahora mismo nuestra hija nos odiaría-Dice alegre Helen**

**Hay un momento de tranquilidad. Los dos se abrazan**

**-Si algún día tenemos otro hijo yo le pondré el nombre. ¿Si?- Dice Tino con un gran brillo en los ojos**

**-Jeje… nop. Se lo pondré yo, y sino soy capaz será el hombre sueco que me da miedo… ¿Bernald?-Dice su esposa**

**-Jajajaja, es Berwald- Dice Tino**

**Los problemas y la guerra parecían haberse ido hasta que a la mañana siguiente Tino tuvo que partir.**

**Tino, Helen y Steph se encuentran frente a la puerta , todos están notablemente tristes.**

**-Helen , cariño … quiero decirle algo a Steph , ¿podrías…?- dice Tino que lleva una cara de pesar la cual no puede disimular**

**La mujer asiente y se aleja.**

**-Gracias- Dice Tino mientras ve como se aleja su mujer**

**El hombre se agacha a la altura de su hija de no más de 6 años , la mira a los ojos con preocupación pero ternura**

**-Steph… ¿de que color son los ojos de mamí?- Pregunta Tino**

**-Cafés- Responde su hija con toda seguridad**

**-¡Muy bien!. ¿Y los de papí?- Pregunta Tino a Steph**

**Su hija le mira con detenimiento los ojos sin poder creerlo**

**-M-m-m… ¿morados?- Responde insegura esta vez**

**-Bien. ¿De que color son los de Steph?-**

**Steph corre al baño para ver el color de sus ojos , por muy increíble que fuera, Steph nunca le presto atención al color de sus ojos o a los de su padre o madre, a pesar de saber el color nunca se había puesto a pensar en esto con detenimiento , en su mente sus ojos eran los de su madre , cafés , no se visualizaba con otro color de ojos. Al examinarse con detenimiento vuelve corriendo con su padre.**

**-Son morados, ¡como los tuyos papí!- Responde Steph con una sonrisa en su rostro**

**-¡Muy bien!. Eso significa que yo te cuidaré a través de nuestros ojos, después de todo, tenemos los mismos ojos, yo te estaré viendo a través de ellos-La voz llorosa de Tino hace más difícil para Steph comprender lo que su padre quiere decir.**

**-Pa…pá…-Los ojos de Steph comienzan a llorar **

**-No llores Steph, quiero que esos ojos sean fuertes por los dos, si tu lloras no podré verte- Dice Tino con una sonrisa a punto de romperse a llorar**

**Steph se limpia las lágrimas.**

**-Muy bien, buena niña. Como yo estaré cuidando de ti, necesito que tu cuides de mamá, después de todo, tenemos los mismos ojos y a través de ellos sé que nos volveremos a ver. Pero , hasta que vuelva , tu serás quien cuide de mamá y yo seré quien cuide de ti. Ahora mismo mamá nos necesita , ¿si?-Dice Tino con voz llorosa conteniéndose para no llorar**

**-Si- Asiente Steph –Yo cuidaré de mamá. Seré muy fuerte- Contiene sus ganas de llorar **

**Los dos se abrazan y lloran.**

**Helen esta viéndolos detrás de la pared, cosa que Tino notó desde el principio.**

**-Puedes salir de ahí , Helen- Dice Tino llorando**

**Los tres se abrazan, ya era momento de irse.**

**-Volveré pronto, Steph, cuida de mamá, ella es como un bebé lloron- Dice Tino sonriendo **

**-Si- Asiente Steph sonriendo**

**Tino le desordena el cabello por última vez a su hija , después se da su último beso con Helen.**

**Despertando en el hoy, un río de lágrimas**

**Tino se había quedado dormido al escribir la carta para Berwald , había soñado con el pasado. Bueno, ya no necesitan al narrador, me voy , los dejo con Tino. Se despidió apasionadamente el narrador.**

**Tenía lágrimas en la cara, ¿había estado llorando en sueños?.**

**Continuo con su carta para el sueco, borro la parte de su esposa e hija, solo eran malos recuerdos para los dos, a Su-san le agradaba mucho Helen.**

**Helen había muerto antes de que yo regresase. La guerra le produjo tal estrés que enfermo y murió. Eso me dijeron las personas que la conocían y sabían de la situación. En cuanto a mi hija , no supe nada de ella, no pude encontrarla. Pero siento que mentí, no pude protegerla. Aunque la hubiera encontrado no habría podido mirarla a los ojos.**

**-Bueno, no me gusta pensar en cosas tristes que me deprimen, mejor … solo lo dejaré así.**

**Terminaré la carta, se la enviaré a Su-san , me reuniré con Iván , hablaremos , contendré mis ganas de matarlo, beberemos hasta caer de lo ebrios que estemos y el día habrá ido bien, ¡si , eso haré!, ¡y cuando la resaca se me pasé comenzaré a planear la navidad!.-Dijo Tino de manera triunfante.**

**Su secretario lo miraba raramente**

**-(¿Volvió a embriagarse?, rayos… eso solo sería más trabajo… cargarlo a la cama y ugh…)- pensó el secretario finlandés.**

**Tino termina su carta para Berwald así:**

**Después de tres meses de guerra nos vimos obligados a negociar la paz, el estúpido ruso acepto, y no exigió más que lo que pedía al principio , solo que sin el territorio a cambio (¡eso fue solo porque me tenía miedo!... Además Francia y Reino unido amenazaron con patearle el trasero si no me daba un trato digno… Eso dicen, ¡pero yo creó que es porque los rusos nos tenían miedo!).**

**-Hey, no sabia que le tenía tanto resentimiento a Rusia. Jejeje…- Ríe Tino**

**Tino se pregunta ahora porque escribió la carta a mano y no envió un mail. Se siente un tonto.**

**Ya perdió mucho tiempo , no lo transcribirá a Word, Powerpoint , Bloc de notas, etc. **

**Escanea la carta entera y la envía a Su-san.**

**-Ahora vamos por lo siguiente en la lista-Dice Tino.**

**Bienvenido, Iván. Reunión con un viejo enemigo.**

**Iván llega a Finlandia.**

**-¡Hola Fin!-Saluda Iván a Tino**

**-Hola, Rusia.- Responde fríamente Tino**

**-Vamos, no seas así, somos amigos. Llámame Iván , da?-**

**-Esta bien, Iván- Dice Tino en seco**

**-Mucho mejor.-Dice Iván**

**Se van. El camino es callado. Es incomodo.**

**-Y…¿Qué haremos?- Pregunta Iván**

**-Recuérdame, ¿a que viniste?- Dice Tino notablemente irritado , cosa rara en el. **

**-A la representación anual de la guerra de invierno, da~- Dice Iván**

**-Bien. Eso es lo que haremos.-Dice Tino**

**Todo sigue igual. Aunque normalmente Tino no actúa con tal resentimiento a Rusia , quizá era porque había recordado el pasado esta vez y lo que había perdido. Carelia y… Esperen ¿no me iba yo? Note: Nope, tu te quedas narrador :D**

**Llegaron al lugar donde se haría la representación, comenzaron como siempre. Todo esto recordó a Tino la guerra en aquel entonces.**

**Se puso en piloto automático y comenzó a recordar como fue todo , comenzó a darle la bienvenida a los malos recuerdos , se encontraba frente a las tropas soviéticas al mando de Voroshilov, visualizo a Iván , el estaba al inicio de la fila, ahí estaba su viejo enemigo.**

**El tiempo real había parado para Tino , ahora era momento de recordar lo que le había estado atormentando durante ese día.**

**La guerra. La guerra de invierno.**

**Recuerda el final de su sueño, entonces continua recordando lo que seguía a este:**

**El campo de batalla. **

**Y entonces… ¡Oyee! ¿podemos narrar Tino y yo? ¡Narrar solo yo es muy cansado! Note: Esta bien… mientras no causen problemas ni peleen o me arruinen el fic (si, es posible hacer esto aún peor), todo bien….**

**Estoy dando un informe de la situación, su objetivo y misión. Todo. Le digo a los soldados que deben pelear por su país.**

**Al terminar con la palabrería viene la acción.**

**Se encuentran en la segunda fase de la pelea , la primera ya paso , o mejor dicho, la primera nunca paso hasta el final de la guerra. ¿Cuál era? Oh, si , pelear contra el verdadero enemigo: Los pensamientos. Los pensamientos que la guerra les infundía , esas devastadoras imágenes de su familia sufriendo por su posible perdida durante la guerra, o la idea de morir, eso era la primera fase, que quizás no superaron hasta que la guerra tuvo fin. **

**Tino , como era obvio, no tenia miedo a morir, más bien, creo que las "personas" con una condición como la de el temen más a no hacerlo por perder a las personas que le importan.**

**La segunda fase se sitúa en el campo de batalla, en sus trincheras o en donde sea que estén combatiendo. Estamos ahí, en la acción, dejando la palabrería atrás de ahora en adelante.**

**Pisando las canciones de cuna**

**La tensión es palpable en el frío aire, en este invierno de -40° , un clima hermoso , ¿verdad? Casi no sentía mis dedos por el helado invierno que sufríamos ese año, era el más frío en décadas.**

**Los rusos siberianos no tenían tanto problema, pero había caucásicos y ucranianos, para ellos la situación era más difícil, no me importaba. Ellos eran el enemigo. Algo curioso en la guerra es que el enemigo no es humano , es totalmente diferente a ti, tu solo debes matarlo o tomarlo prisionero, no hay rostro humano si lleva el uniforme del bando contrario, no es totalmente diferente a la vida diaria. No hay rostro humano si la persona es diferente. La guerra esta también en algunas personas que no precisamente pelean por un territorio o por cuestiones políticas. **

**Note: ¡Wow!, no sabía que eras tan profundo , apasionado narrador(? Después de todo yo también estuve ahí ¿sabes? Note: ¡Ohw! No lo sabia. ¡Eso explica mucho!. –También narraré parte de lo que yo hice durante la guerra. Note: Me parece bien , pero más adelante e-e –Ok , bien , damas, me presento, soy Ryan Lifcraft, su narrador, caballeros, lo siento , pero *******. Nada para ustedes**

**Cuando vi al resto de los soldados creía que no tenia esperanza alguna en la guerra, era solo un chico joven bajito y demasiado delgado que no estaba en condiciones de pelear, me matarían apenas pisara el campo de batalla, lo único que me alentó fue ver a un chico que se veía de unos dos años mayor que yo, unos 20 años diría yo, que era bajito y con la gorra puesta diría que rozaba unos 1.69 , o algo por el estilo. Estaba ahí , me relaje un poco más , pero tampoco podía tomármelo a la ligera, seguía en la guerra, alguien de mi estatura no cambiaba eso. Lo miré y el me sonrió.**

**Cuando lo vi bien me di cuenta de que el era la persona que nos dio toda esa charla al iniciar, si, esa que no escuche…**

**Bueno , da igual , no me importaba demasiado en ese momento.**

**Iniciamos así nuestra batalla.**

**Paso una semana en el campo de batalla y entre todos nuestros compañeros muertos yo no estaba entre ellos, lo cual me sorprendió. Había sobrevivido durante 7 DÍAS ENTEROS, por muchas razones no era el único que se sorprendía de ello. Pero eso no implicaba que llegaría hasta el final, obviamente con el tiempo la guerra va haciéndose más difícil y pareciera que nunca acabará , así lo veía yo.**

**En mi trinchera las balas rozan por arriba, tengo miedo , entonces alguien cae sobre mi. Es el joven con el que me reconforte el primer día. Bueno, empecemos con el porque estoy aquí.**

**-¡Agh!- Se queja Ryan por el dolor , el chico es más pesado de lo que parece**

**-Ugh.. Ahg…Lo siento- Tino se para , y ve al chico , parece que lo hubiese aplastado un tractor por la expresión de dolor que refleja su cara -¡OOHHYYYAAAAAAAA! , ¡¿Estas bien?!-**

**-¡¿Me veo bien acaso!?- Grita Ryan adolorido**

**-Hummm, no lo sé amigo, a mi me gustan las chicas… así que no sabría decírtelo con exactitud- Bromea Tino**

**-Ha-ha-ha , muy gracioso. ¡Ayúdame a ponerme de pie!- Se queja Ryan **

**Tino lo ayuda a pararse , pero arriba las balas siguen rozando por encima de la trinchera , es imposible salir sin ser herido por una bala.**

**Digamos que una bala en este clima , o en algún otro , no es la mejor sensación del mundo… **

**Note: La herida de bala abriría la piel obviamente, en esa temperatura lo que hará es que la sangre se congela , haciendo que la herida necrose si esta no es tratada a tiempo. O algo así, lo siento no estudio medicina :c**

**Las balas silban por encima de la trinchera aún después de un rato, la situación no a cambiado, tampoco lo haría si salieran, a pesar de la condición de Finlandia una herida de bala le dolería demasiado, por lo que es preferible quedarse dentro. Aún así la mayoría del tiempo que estuvimos ahí solo fue intentando escapar, hasta que dos disparos silenciaron la zona y pararon las balas que me atormentaban tanto en ese momento. Salimos de ahí en cuanto se presento esta oportunidad. **

**Corrimos al bosque para alejarnos de esa zona , varios de los soldados soviéticos nos habían localizado. Nos escondemos en el bosque, ellos saben que estamos ahí, pero si intentan atacar solo se arriesgan a sufrir heridas, ya que de inmediato visualizaríamos que se acercan , cuando la situación es lo contrario para ellos. Pero… había algo en todo esto que no dejaba de inquietarme, ¿quién dio los dos disparos?.**

**Mientras pensaba en ello vi como tres soldados soviéticos jóvenes , mas o menos de mi misma edad, se acercaban a nosotros. Tome mis esquís , me arme de valor y los ataque. A uno mate con uno de mis bastones del esquíe. A los otros dos les dispararon.**

**-Eso es en disculpa por haber caído sobre ti- Dice el joven**

**Siento la culpa por haber matado al chico. Si yo no lo hubiera hecho … el me hubiera matado a mi , quizá…**

**Nos encontramos comiendo, apresuradamente por miedo a que el enemigo ataque.**

**-La guerra no es un lugar para preocuparse por eso- Me dice un hombre –Noto la culpa en tu rostro , ¿sabes?-**

**-Si… bueno , yo…- dice Ryan nervioso**

**-Si no fuera por los disparos que les dio ese chico no estarías sintiendo culpa. Estarías muerto- Le reprende el hombre**

**-Yo… Lo sien…-**

**El hombre le da una bofetada a Ryan.**

**-Debes pensar mejor tus acciones chico. Tus intenciones eran buenas, lo sé. Pero nos pusiste en peligro a todos.- El hombre da un último sorbo a su sopa y se levanta –Bueno, espero que eso te haya hecho reflexionar, adiós- Toma su rifle y se aleja al bosque**

**-¡Andando chico! , hoy también va a ser difícil- Le dice el joven de la trinchera a Ryan (Tino)**

**No mentía al decirme esas palabras, el día fue difícil. Como todos… **

**Note:Turno de Tino**** -Pero****…****- Note: Tino, empieza *u***

**Hoy Ryan y yo estamos juntos por razones que desconozco , es un buen chico, pero algo torpe. No esta listo para la guerra.**

**Estamos en el bosque. Hay un hombre de nuestro lado que a matado ya a 200 hombres aproximadamente. Es bueno , muy bueno , ascendió muy rápido a un cargo bastante alto. El chico es un buen francotirador. **

**Ryan no es muy bueno en cuanto a combate, pero estoy seguro de que tiene buenas intenciones, no es mala persona, solo algo sensible.**

**Recuerdo que alguien intento atacarme por detrás ese día. No lo lograron. Debo decir… Gracias Ryan.**

**El chico vio la bala venir y la recibió por mi.**

**-¡Ryan!- Grito Tino al ver como su compañero recibía la bala que iba por el.**

**-Ugh… esto es por los dos disparos- dijo Ryan como pudo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba , como un último aliento.**

**Recuerdo que rasgue parte de mi ropa y saque la bala , intente vendarlo , pero… la presión no me dejo hacer las cosas como debía.**

**Ryan murió a los pocos minutos.**

**Note: ¿uh? , ¿Dónde esta el narrador apasionado?, bueno… sigamos.**

**En la guerra Ryan era la primera persona realmente importante que perdía, después le siguieron otros tantos , mi mujer y mi hija.**

**No era algo que yo pudiera evitar, porque de ser así , lo habría hecho.**

**Bebamos y olvidemos , da?~**

**Tino había estado ido durante toda la representación , cuando terminaron el primer día fue con Iván a un bar.**

**-Hey, Finny , haz estado ido- Dice Iván tranquilamente con esa sonrisa maliciosa típica de el**

**-No me llame así , por favor… Me da escalofríos- Suspira Finlandia**

**-Uh… Usualmente eres muy alegre, ¿paso algo?-Pregunta Iván preocupado**

**-Aún si te lo dijera… Solo tomarías ventaja de ello- Refunfuño Tino**

**-Ah…¿Cómo supiste de mis intenciones?-Pregunta el ruso**

**-¿¡Lo ves!? Siempre eres así, siempre hay interés de por medio, demonios Rusia , ¿acaso no puedes tratar de….-**

**-Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol- **

**Note: Finlandia se aleja de la escena porque sabe que es lo mejor para el si quiere seguir con vida (? No es que tenga miedo ni nada… el es un macho que se respeta, si c:**

**La situación se calma , Note: Se calma solo porque sino no hay fic , hijos :´v**

**Toman un trago hasta que están lo suficientemente ebrios como para hablar de lo que los agobia.**

**-¡Hip!~ A mih mi hermanah me diceh todoh el tiempoh ¡Casemonos , Rusiah!, y me acosa como una loca-**

**-¡Mo-mo-moi!, eso no es nadah. A mi Su-san siempre me llama esposa. ¡¿Cuándo entenderá que soy un hombre!?-Hip-**

**Y así , hasta que llegaron a un punto donde hablaron de la guerra.**

**-Su es mi amigoh peroh yo siempre amaréh a mi esposah-hip- Dice Fin **

**-¿Quéh esposah?-Pregunta Rusia, que había bebido tal cantidad de alcohol como para embriagarse. Si, Rusia.**

**-¡Esa que murió en la guerrah de inviernoh por tu #! $ culpa! , hijo de *bip* , Rusia eres un *bip* y deberíahs irte a la *bip* , porqueh eres un *bip* y *bipbipbipbip*- Dice Tino, muy ebrio. Si , tan ebrio como para insultar a Rusia.**

**Note: Esos dos no aguantan nada 7_7 , ¡sólo fueron un par de traguitos!. ¡Ja!, que idiotas. Los pondré a hablar normal porque yolo (? Pero sigan imaginándoselos como unos borrachos , con una voz acople a ello , hijos.**

**-Eso fue tu culpa , Fin. De todos modos… Ellas iban a morir antes que tu , habrías visto a tu propia niña siendo una anciana , ¿y tú? … Tú seguirías siendo un niño de 20 años. Debiste darnos Carelia cuando podías.-Le reprocho Rusia a Finlandia**

**-¡Tú… maldito hijo de *bip*! , ¡te mataré aquí y ahora- Dice Tino, quien esta muy ebrio. Aunque probablemente su respuesta habría sido la misma sobrio.**

**Los dos pelean. Finlandia termina con un ojo morado y moretones por todas partes. Rusia tiene la boca llena de sangre y el ojo morado por el golpe que le dio Tino. Esta vez los golpes fueron de Rusia para Finlandia , por el otro lado fueron de Tino para Rusia. Tino/Finlandia intentó actuar como el humano que creía ser cuando estaba con Helen y Steph. Pero eso no cambiaba su condición como país. Eso es lo que el era antes y es ahora. Una nación.**

**No son cosas viejas. ¡Son recuerdos edición coleccionista!**

**Si, bueno… Si lo siguen leyendo , muchas gracias. Note: Yo también se los agradezco. Pero no tanto , hijos.**

**Tino despierta sin recordar nada excepto que bebió tal cantidad de alcohol… Le duele todo y tiene una resaca de esas que te hacen desear no volver a beber alcohol , pero que igual sabes que continuaras haciéndolo pese a tus esfuerzos por dejarlo.**

**Ve la hora. Es tarde. Muy tarde. Demasiado tarde. Va a llegar tarde. De hecho , es de tarde.**

**Y entonces, después de una rutina diaria ordinaria –Si, con resaca incluida****- ****Llega la hora de la representación.**

**Rusia se ve mal, pero un poco mejor que Finlandia.**

**-Ah , Fin****¡****Llegaste!, ****¡****muy bien!- Dice Iv****á****n alegre como si no recordase lo que pasó la noche anterior. **

**-¡Ah!, ¡señor Rusia , yo…!-Dice Fin exaltado, ya recordó todo lo sucedido.**

**-¡No te preocupes Finny!, todo esta perdonado. Porque ya decidí que te pagaré luego el favor.- Rusia le da una sonrisa maliciosa. No se molesta ni en ocultar sus intenciones**

**-¡OOHYYYAAAAAA!- Grita Finlandia **

**-hhuhuh- Ríe Rusia.**

**La representación termina.**

**Note: La situación debe ser explicada noteosamente *se pone lentes de sol* ¡Oh shi!... Unos sujetos con falta de suaj y flou van ahí , a hacer entrevistas y llevan a algunas personitas bien llenas de suaj que estuvieron en la guerra de invierno , hijos.**

**/No importante/ -No , pues… cuanta noteosidad(? Aclaración: Note es una narradora, mujer por cierto. (Si la hago mujer tiene más libertad al hablar). A note no le importa insultar a un hombre o a una mujer. En cambio a mis narradores hombres los hago respetuosos con las damas y unos #$! % con los señoritos(?**

**Otra cosa, Note NO aclara dudas ni da datos. Cuando hago eso es "aclaración" , el narrador hombre se llama Query , pero esta vez use a Ryan.**

**Las entrevistas comenzaron.**

**Tino se quedó ahí para ver si conocía a alguien. No hubo mucha suerte.**

**Un hombre bastante viejo lo miró sin poder creerlo, se le acerco para mirarlo de reojo. Su apariencia no había cambiado nada desde este entonces.**

**-Discúlpeme , ¿no es usted familiar de un hombre llamado Tino Väinämöinen?- Pregunto curioso el anciano, aclarándose la vista.**

**-Uhmm… ¿cuál es su nombre? , señor.- Pregunto Finlandia sonriente**

**-Kurt Eleicresömie- Respondió el hombre**

**-Si bueno , hola Kurt. Soy yo , Tino.- Respondió Finlandia aún más sonriente.**

**-¿Cómo? , ¿acaso Tino era tu padre o abuelo?, ¿volvió a casarse?- Preguntaba intrigado el hombre, que aunque en ese entonces todavía fuera un niño pequeño , recordaba el inmenso amor de Tino por Helen.**

**-No. Nunca volvería a casarme. La única mujer en mi vida , además de Helen, es Steph. Y así será siempre-Dijo Tino.**

**-Pero… ¿cómo?...-Pregunto incrédulo el hombre.**

**-Bueno Kurt, fue un placer verte. Saludos a Alana.- Se despidió Tino sonriente**

**Los ojos del viejo hombre brillaban. Era el mismo rostro , bueno , la misma persona, aquella que le había enseñado a leer y escribir cuando tenía cinco años, cuando ya nadie creía que lo lograría, Tino le enseño como. Gracias a el , este hombre tuvo la vida que tuvo. Tino no se dio por vencido.**

**El hombre sólo pudo ver como se alejaba, la emoción de encontrar a alguien a quién no había visto hace poco mas de medio siglo era… **

**Simplemente indescriptible.**

**Era felicidad.**

**Finlandia puede ver dos niños pequeños llamando "abuelo" a Kurt. Uno de ellos es la viva imagen de Alana, la hermana menor de Kurt.**

**La nostalgia esta en el aire. **

**Kurt recuerda aquellos días donde era un niño y jugaba con Alana y Steph. **

**Finlandia/Tino sigue buscando más personas a las que recordar.**

**Note: Que caprichos los tuyos al ponerlo en esa situación… -sipe-**

**Entonces recordemos que la vida tiene una extraña forma de unir a las personas.**

**Encontró a una mujer llamada Emette Lifcraft , habló con ella un poco debido a que tenia la apariencia de unos 24 años. Ella no tenía ningún parentesco con Ryan, aún así Tino veía a la misma imagen de Ryan materializada en una chica (Note: No , no parecía un chico. Era igual a Ryan, pero en chica :'v).**

**-Si no eres veterana… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Tino amablemente con curiosidad para no sonar maleducado**

**-Estudié a fondo este tema. ¿Sabes? , desde pequeña siempre me llamo la atención esta guerra y preguntaba a cuantos podía sobre ella. Me gradué de historiadora , como especialista en la WW2 y todo lo ocurrido durante esta. Sé todo sobre la guerra de Invierno.- Lo que la chica dijo fue resumido por Note, ella ya quiere irse.**

**Tino sonrió con nostalgia. Y pensó que tal vez Dios le dio una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas mejor esta vez. O por lo menos, poder decir adiós.**

**-Perdón, yo… de verdad lo siento Ryan-suspiro Tino**

**La chica lo miro con unos ojos castaños tan brillantes que parecía que el sol estuviera reflejado en ellos. Parecía que hubiese recordado algo. Pero ni ella sabía bien que era eso que había visto. Todo paso tan rápido. Incluso más rápido que una bala.  
>Tino se fue. Creyó que era lo mejor. Pero no se rindió en su búsqueda por la nostalgia y dolor. Siguió con el masoquismo.<strong>

**La vida esta llena de sorpresas amigos. **

**Una mujer de unos 40 y algo de años – Inserte aquí señora de las cuatro décadas de Ricardo Arjona pls- se le acerco a Tino con rapidez, incluso dejo al cámara colgado. Abandonó la toma para…**

**Un extraño cruce de miradas sucedió. Dos pares de ojos se miraban atónitos.**

**-¿Qui-quién eres?-Preguntaba la mujer como si estuviera viendo un espíritu **

**-Me llamo Tino Vä…- Antes de que Finlandia pudiera terminar la oración la mujer lo interrumpió **

**-Yo soy Steph Vä inämöinen. ¿Acaso tu abuelo o padre se llamaban igual que tu?-Pregunto la mujer Note: Estamos usando el pronombre "Tu" porque piensa que nuestro Fin es menor que ella x´D**

**-No , ese es solo mi nombre. Casualmente tenía una esposa llamada Helen Krizëlleön. Y una linda niña llamada Heavy Metal Rocks, digo, Steph. Pero realmente quiero decirle que lo siento. De verdad. No pude proteg…- Tino es nuevamente interrumpido **

**La mujer lo abraza y llora. **

**-Lo lamento , perdón , lo siento. No pude proteger a mamá. Yo solo…- Tino la interrumpe. Note: Ya era su turno de hablar(?**

**-Yo… ¡Lo siento aún más!, no pude protegerte ni a ti ni a Helen. Me siento tan…- Los lloridos no dejan continuar a ninguno de los dos.**

**Steph le cuenta todo lo sucedido durante la guerra y el fin. También le cuenta a gran detalle acerca de su vida. Las horas pasan rápidamente y ya es de noche.**

**Ahora se encuentran en una cantina por la hora que es. Es lo único abierto. **

**Y como si Dios lo hubiese planeado con todo detalle, esta vacío. El único ahí es el **_**barman.**_

**-Vaya , este es el último lugar al que esperaba que mi padre me llevase cuando niña- Ríe Steph**

**-Por supuesto que yo nunca te traería a un lugar como este. Solo no tenía otro lugar a donde ir… (Mi secretario me reprendería por llegar a esta hora otra vez).**

**Y el final, porque los recuerdos vuelven a sus cajas.**

**-Vaya papá, a decir verdad, me sorprende más lo bien que te has conservado… Yo creía que los años no pasaban en mi , tengo 82 años**

**ya y no esperaba que alguien de… ehm… ¿Cómo te conservaste tan bien?- Pregunta intrigada Steph**

**-Bueno hija, eso es porque… bueno, que más da. Ya te lo contaré luego. Cuando nos volvamos a ver. Espero que eso sea pronto, ¿si?-Se**

**despidió Tino.**

**(Bueno, eso es porque soy una nación)**

**Note: Hice que Steph se conservara bien porque es como un estado prácticamente. Siendo más precisos… Satakunta. –No sé , Satakunta**

**Tiene cierto encanto(? **

**Pos fin.**

**Mini-extra por si lo quieren(?**

**Steph había vuelto a sentir la alegría y la tristeza.**

**A la mañana siguiente , al despertar creyó que todo había sido un sueño y dio gracias a dios por dejarla volver a "ver" a su padre en un sueño.**

**Finlandia supo que de verdad había pasado.**

**Pero se dio cuenta de algo. El era una nación , no un humano.**

**Note: Aquí, trate de darle una razón al porque tenia un nombre humano. –Wah Note, no sé. ¿No querías irte?.- Note: Si, ¡ya quiero irme!**

**Finlandia había elegido el nombre de Tino Väinämöinen porque… cuando conoció a Helen ella le pregunto su nombre. Y el no quería responder "Suomi". Ese fue su nombre como el humano que nunca fue. Quizás era momento de volver a ser… Fin. O Finlandia. Daba igual. Ese era el. El era y es una nación.**

**Note: ¡Al fin puedo irme! *se va y cierra la puerta***

**-Bueno, Dribel fuera °3° Esperamos que les haya gustado , adiós~**


End file.
